pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
All Power Pretty Cure
All Power Pretty Cure is a fanmade series that is similar to all the current seasons of the Pretty Cure Rewrite franchise. The English dubbed version created by Everest Flims is called Every Power Pretty Cure. Another dubbed version created by Saban Studios is called Glitter Force Every Power. Summary All of the Pretty Cure teams have been protecting their worlds from danger, and they defeated their enemies. But suddenly, a new mysterious villain named Kuroka revived their villains, which is part of her plan to destroy the Cures so she will be able to rule all of their worlds. This is too much for our heroes to handle by themselves, and without anyone to protect them, they might be done for. However, a new fairy named Boom has collected 20 girls from their worlds and formed a new Pretty Cure alliance. They are known as the new protectors of the Pretty Cure: All Power Pretty Cure! Characters Pretty Cure Misumi Namiko/Cure Orange (Karlie Blackstone in the English Dub; Namiko is the main protagonist and leader of the All Power Pretty Cure, and is the cousin of Misumi Nagisa. She lives in the Garden of Rainbows, and is in her third year at Verone Academy (Verone Junior High School in the English Dub). She is very good at multitasking, and is the vice president of the student council. She is most likely to resemble the most smartest Cures. She gets along with her cousin and her friends very well. Her alter ego is Cure Orange, the Cure of the Rainbow whose theme color is orange and she represents the Cures from Max Power. Koshino Katara/Cure Shadow (Quinn Martin in the English Dub) Katara is the cousin of Koshino Natsuki, and is Namiko's best friend. She also lives in the Garden of Rainbows, and is in her first year at Stellar Academy (Stellar High School in the English Dub). Akarito Natsu/Cure Ripple (Nadie Jules in the English Dub; Monika Akarito/Glitter Water in the Glitter Force version) Yumehara Kimi/Cure Skylight (Keisha Olivera in the English Dub) Mimino Teruko/Cure Tulip (Tiana Rosewood in the English Dub; Angel Momozono Joy/Cure Plum (Julianna "Julia" Managello in the English Dub; Marlene Mayberry/Glitter Plum in the Glitter Force version) Hanasaki Suzuki/Cure Petunia (Sandra "Sandy" Harrison in the English Dub; Patty Flowerville/Glitter Petunia in the Glitter Force version) Hojo Aika/Cure Pitch (Avila Harper in the English Dub; Annika Lennon/Glitter Clef in the Glitter Force version) Hoshizora Yoko/Cure Grace (Yasmine Holmes in the English Dub; Angela Tyler/Glitter Grace in the Glitter Force version) Aida Carol/Cure Poker (Carolyn "Carol" Henderson in the English Dub; Carolina Andrews/Glitter Poker in the Glitter Force version) Aino Tanya/Cure Attract (Tanya Lovecraft in the English Dub; Nadine Griffin/Glitter Attract in the Glitter Force version) Haruno Masami/Cure Ballet (Madison Rosa in the English Dub; Miranda Hollins/Glitter Ballerina in the Glitter Force version) Asahina Yuko/Cure Courage (Ingrid Laverne in the English Dub; Inez Laverne/Glitter Courage in the Glitter Force dub) Usami Sakami/Cure Frost (Sadie Roth in the English Dub; Suzy Bunnaby/Glitter Cream in the Glitter Force version) Nono Hiroka/Cure Justice (Alexandria "Andi" Rayburn in the English Dub; Hoshihara Suki/Cure Space (Trisha Starman in the English Dub; Abigail Brightman/Glitter Space in the Glitter Force version) Aino Tanaka/Cure Earth (Nellie Lovecraft in the English Dub; Tera Love/Glitter Earth in the Glitter Force version) Sasha Anderson/Cure Prism (Gisela Warren/Glitter Prism in the Glitter Force version) Cloudy Sparkle/Cure Fluff (Cornelia Spencer in the English Dub; Cassidy Sparks/Glitter Fluffy in the Glitter Force version) Larissa Dupain/Cure Weather (Leslie Baker/Glitter Weather in the Glitter Force version) Mascots Boom Locations Trivia See Also Category:Series Category:Crossovers